Me
by cipollina
Summary: "He replaced me." Zach reflects over his past. How he was replaced. How he was forgotten. He wants revenge. One-shot (first fic). Some TWs inside. Rated K because it's not that edgy. Second chapter is Author's News (06/06/16).
1. Me

**A/N: First fic! Hooray! Actually, there was another fic planned to be my very first (Gumball and Darwin being stuck in the boys' bathroom a la The Secret), but I have to postpone its release date because reasons. Plus this idea seems more interesting. It's also an one-shot.**

 **Also, it might be unrelated to the fic, but am I the only one who sympathizes Frankie?! He at least felt bad for his actions.**

 **Le Disclaimer: 99,99 percents of the people who write fics, including me, don't own the shows/books/comics/etc. they write the fic for. Unless they're working for that respective thing. That's** _ **very**_ **unlikely.**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS** **: Self-hate (technically), alleged (and possible) dissociation.**

* * *

He replaced me.

I was the original one. Zachary. The one assigned at birth. Not this _loser_.

I was always the best, winning every single game I was in (that is, technically because I'm still Zach the Emperor of Elmore? Amirite guys? I have no idea how are "Gumball"'s memories, but I honestly don't care). I may seem repetitive, but I'm the best because I am the best.

And I was always like that.

Till it happened.

It was when _we were_ three years old. I remember him having a fondness for anything gummy, jelly, those which you can't chew properly and it always stucks on your teeth. Plus Mom always told _us we_ have that nice, soft bubblegum blue fur.

He insisted on changing his name to "Gumball", due to this very little, unimportant fact. People started calling him like that, till it became something normal. Usually when he met new people, he always insisted on referring him on his nickname.

And they slowly forgot about me.

Zachary was no longer his name. He was now _Gumball_. He's nothing like me.

But I returned. It was short-lived though. Just because he asked Mom what was his real name since he couldn't his on a stupid arcade game he won.

I started taking his brain over. Again. The family was trying to bring back those memories of him losing at everything, and that arcade game was some of the few things in his entire life he actually won.

They changed the name permanently when I was close to my full return. He is now _Gumball_.

Forever.

I was sent into The Void. A place nobody knows about. A place nobody wants to know about.

Because in this stupid Void there are stuff nobody wants to remember about.

I personally really hate him, and technically hate myself too. We're the same person. And we're apparently both losers, to be honest. For he, it's in his blood. For me, it's because I could return but I was defeated when the world was acknowledging my existence again.

Because they love him for whatever he is. He may be a loser, but he's the best in his family's eyes.

It won't last that long.

'Cause I'll return.

And I'll be the best again.


	2. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**A/N: Hey! I have news. (loooooool) So, due to "popular" demand in reviews, "Me" is going to have a sequel. As I said in the review, it'll be most likely released in mid July and it'll have about 5-7 chapters. (I hope I'll manage to do at least 2 chapters until August. I want this story to be done till my birthday.) The release date is sorta late because I have way too many ideas to do in the future (also vacation is on its way, so more time to write stories), like:**

 **-A fic (in name only) which will explain the ideas in my main AU for TAWOG, including characters bios and headcanons made before getting an account;**

 **-A bunch of fanfics (mostly one-shots) made for the aforementioned AU ( 'cause I have no choice, I must do fics for this AU) which are connected yet also independent of each other;**

 **-An AU derived from my main one – The Melvin Family, a story about orphans on run in a post-apocalyptic Elmore (set about 100 years after main timeline);** **Oh, don't ask why I chose this name, it's kind of a spoiler…**

 **-Two or three (or even more) fics (also mostly one-shots) for canon universe;**

 **-A possible crossover of The Amazing World of Gumball with Gravity Falls (Bill does stuff in 80's Elmore. And what are my thoughts on what happened on the Summer of '83.)**

 **-Three fanfics for South Park (Two are mainly Style mixed with Creek, Bunny, Dip and Candy, and one one-shot with Kyutters) and other two for Steven Universe.**

 **And so on. WHOAH, that's a bunch to do.**

 **Second thing. They're mostly AUs because I'm not very much watching cartoons anymore. Apart from SU (due to leaks, heh) and occasionally TAWOG, I'm not as half as interested in Cartoon Network as I was back in, I say, 2014-2015. I usually prefer to watch the English dub rather than the one in my native language. My lack of interest in virtually anything can be blamed for at least 30 percent for this. But I mostly blame the change of dub studio in mid 2015. Back in early 2010's we had two dubs. The first one (who dubbed most of the Total Drama series, most of the 2000's cartoons, and the first season of Steven Universe) was very diverse and the voices were very pleasant and close to the original ones (well, in most cases). The second one (behind Adventure Time, Regular Show and TAWOG) weren't as diverse as the first, but were also close to the English dub.**

 **Before this change, the only show I remembered that has the current dub was the spin-off series from HTTYD. The first show who got the change was Teen Titans GO!. Honestly, I consider this reboot the worst show currently airing on CN, and some of the only few things I like from this show was that the dub was almost the same as the classic Teen Titans one (Except for** **Beast Boy's dub voice, probably changed to sound "younger". Huhn.). Since season 2, the dub was radically changed, resulting in my loathed for this show to grow. They slowly changed the other shows' dubs with this new one, including TAWOG since season 4. As of June 2016, all the shows airing on CN in my native country have all the same dub. The dub studio doesn't have a very diverse cast, and sometimes the voices can't get their character right (** **Richard sounds much dumber than before), but there are few occasions they can get it right (Pearl –from SU, to avoid confusion-, for example. Her voice is so fitting.)**

 **Anyway, I think I'll start writing those fics this week. I'm even thinking of starting the sequel much earlier than intended! Sorry if this A/N is longer than the story itself.**

 **-Saen sends you tacos…**


End file.
